


You will be found

by kookyjiin (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Mentioned Gavin Reed, Mentioned Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Hank Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: Hank watches the events from Jericho unfold wondering if Connor made it out.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	You will be found

“You’re off the case.” 

Hank had seen that one coming a mile away as soon as the FBI got involved, he would be lying however if he said he didn’t feel upset when Fowler had said Connor was going back to Cyberlife.   
Connor had begged Hank to help him retrieve the evidence not long after that; Hank had agreed, and he had to wonder if Connor was starting to turn deviant. 

Hank hadn’t seen Connor after he had confronted Perkins, he was called into Fowlers office and received the earful of a lifetime.   
Hank had been keeping one eye on the office window yet in the hour that Fowler shouted at him, threatened to load more documents into the file, he never saw Connor leave the office. Hank was just starting to wonder if Connor had got his evidence or not when the door banged open.   
“You’ve had someone snooping around your evidence locker!” Perkins all but shouted as he marched into the office.   
“I beg your pardon?” Fowler asked.   
“You heard me.” Perkins said, shooting Hank a glance, “your evidence room was open, and all the android case evidence was out.”   
“Don’t look at me.” Hank said holding his hands up, “I’ve been in here the whole damn time!”   
Fowler looked between Perkins and Hank then back again.   
“To get into the evidence room you need a password and a keycard.” Perkins said frowning, “someone needed both.” 

Hank had remained silent the whole time Perkins was firing accusations at everyone in the office including himself before he finally said the name Hank had been dreading.   
“What about the android?”   
“We’ve been taken off the case.” Hank said folding his arms, “the android went back to cyberlife.”   
“He just left?” Fowler asked frowning.   
“Yeah, said bye and left.” Hank said shrugging. 

Hank had been sitting at his desk later watching Perkins sweat, he wondered how far Connor had gotten already, and by god did he hope Perkins never find out it was Connor who had broken into the evidence room.   
Gavin had shot him a look, Hank had shot him a warning look back; maybe it should have been Gavin he should have been worried about?   
Thankfully, Hank’s shift ended right on time, he grabbed his car keys and rose from his desk stretching slightly as he glanced around the office. 

“I’ve got it.” Perkins said slamming down a phone onto the spare desk.   
“Got what?” An FBI agent asked.   
“The location, let’s go.” 

Hank stabbed the microwave meal roughly, internally he chuckled at the thought of Connor complaining about how unhealthy his meal was, but then his heart sank at the thought of where he was…   
Shoving the meal into the microwave he grabbed his beer and turned on his heel to the sofa, Sumo sat up watching him cross the room and throw himself down onto the furniture.   
Grabbing the remote he flicked the TV on, he inwardly wondered what sport was on before he saw the headline. 

[ Breaking News; Deviant Android hideout attack. ] 

Hank almost dropped the beer onto the carpet as his breath caught in his chest, Sumo gave a whine that Hank shushed waving a hand and turning the sound up. 

“What can you tell us Joss?”   
“The FBI conducted a raid on the deviant android hideout known as Jericho earlier this evening.” The reporter said from a helicopter above a burning freight. “It is said that a number of deviant androids have been living here in secret for possibly months, the freight however has been blown up by the androids themselves.”   
“And what about the casualties?”   
“A number of FBI members have been found injured or dead at the scene. A larger number of Androids have been destroyed.”   
“And the leader of the deviants? Markus?”   
“Yes, we have witnesses say they saw the leader of the deviants escape the freight.” Joss reported, “Agent Perkins has confirmed that he was seen with a CyberLife android known as RK800, we are awaiting an announcement from Cyberlife.”

Hank didn’t know if he felt sick or relieved, so Connor made it Jericho, and he had sided with the deviants; Connor was a deviant.   
Hank huffed with laughter, but he couldn’t help the shaking of his hands as he gripped the beer bottle. He had been so close to being killed, and as happy as he was that Connor was going onto the right side of history, he was scared. Scared for Connor, scared for all the androids aboard that freight.   
He heard the ding for the microwave but he couldn’t rip his eyes from the television; his son had made it but now what was Connor’s next move? 

[ Breaking News; Androids march from Cyberlife unit. ] 

Hank had watched Connor march the androids from Cyberlife, watched as Connor walked away with them as he looked back over his shoulder to Hank. Hank smiled and nodded at him; here he was, from the stoic, mission focused Connor to an android who had broken into his own company to free his own people. 

Hank had threw himself into his car and raced from the Cyberlife unit back to his small flat; on his way Hank debated between going to downtown Detroit and watching the scenes unfold for himself, but he ultimately decided that it wasn’t his place.   
He was human, this was an android revolution, they deserved to stand there and listen to their leader speak about their future, their plans. 

Throwing his keys onto the table he settled himself into the sofa, Sumo huffed at him, turning back on the TV he watched the scenes unfolding in Detroit.   
He watched Markus stand up to the FBI, he stared down the barrel of a loaded gun, as the march, lead by Connor made their way toward him.   
He watched the humans lower their guns, saw them realise something Hank wished he had a long time ago, Androids are alive.   
Hank wasn’t ashamed to admit that when Markus stood up to address his people, his eyes were wet, he kept glancing at Connor stood proudly next to him; god he was getting soft. 

“What are you doing kid?” Hank mumbled watching as Connor blinked rapidly, just as he had done when he stood in the lift making reports. “Something aint right…” Sumo gave a huff plodding over to lie his head on Hank’s lap.   
Was that a gun?   
Hank gave a shout that caused Sumo to jump off his owner and race back to his basket, Connor had pulled a gun, why the fuck was he pulling a gun?!   
Hank watched in horror, that wasn’t his Connor, his eyes, Hank noticed, his eyes they weren’t right they were glazed over they were… Robotic.   
Had Cyberlife done something to him?   
His hands were shaking as he watched the androids, it felt like it went in slow motion, eventually, after what felt like hours Connor put the gun away behind his back, he blinked his head giving a small shake.   
Hank let out a sigh he didnt know he was holding. 

Over the next days few days the news was filled with android revolution details, what the plans where for androids, politicians debating on if androids were alive or not, and CyberLife, what would become of them?   
Hank had been trying to keep as up to date as possible, every now and then he had seen Connor appearing on news reports, his heart filling with pride when he saw his son with Markus talking to the government and setting out demands.   
But still, Hank had wondered when he would see Connor again, the kid had been off busy with Markus since the revolution and it had been a good few weeks now. Sure Hank knew he wasn’t as important as an revolution, but he had hoped that he was somewhat up there in Connor’s list of important people. 

So when he sat at his work desk reading a news report on New Jericho, a temporary Android safe place, he was surprised to get a call transferred to his desk.   
“Hank Anderson speaking.” He said roughly. 

“Lieutenant.”

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what Hank's reaction to the freight blowing up was, especially if Hank had helped Connor get the evidence.


End file.
